imperatrix_centuriifandomcom-20200215-history
Cloning
Cloning was at first a thing that many Centurii members believed to be a false rumor, but the practice would be found and used by many Centurii members. The Facility The first known use of cloning was by a Republic facility on the planet Quesh. High Councilor Rallenthas would catch word of this facility, most likely due to the operations performed by the special ops branch of the Centurii. She would know that the menace needed to be dealt with, and would use this as an opportunity to help another Centurii member as well. A Request Riviembis had recently lost the council elections, but Rallenthas knew that she couldn't lose such a dedicated member of the Centurii because of an election that was pretty much a done deal before it even happened. Rallenthas would meet with Riviembis at the Umbra Sanctum and would send her on a mission. A Mission Riviembis would head to Quesh to deal with the facility, and would find many Republic soldiers there. She dealt with them, then fighting a Jedi. After defeating the Jedi, Riviembis would take all the data necessary, transmitting it to two people. She transmitted that and the report to Rallenthas, who would put the report in the archives. However, Riviembis would also send the data to her friend Brancerro, who was a trusted person inside the Republic. She wanted to know what he knew about the operation, and it turned out the Jedi that was at the Republic base was the padawan of Brancerro's brother, Ushmead. The Cult Riviembis didn't know it, but Brancerro was working with her former master, Ofaxsacspl, who was the head of a cult. Brancerro transmitted the data to Ofaxsacspl, and Ofaxsacspl would begin working on making the machine used to clone individuals. A Trick Ofaxsacspl would have his apprentice, Szallath, build the cloning machine, and then he would force her to use it. She would go insane from the process, as the machine wasn't perfected, but it would create an army for the former Sith Lord. One clone of note to come out of this experiment was Beyiw, who would later turn on the cult to join the Centurii. A Thief Riviembis and Arfinyn would later attempt to steal the plans for the cloning machine, but Arfinyn would turn on Riviembis due to possession by Ofaxsacspl. Beyiw would, however, betray the cult, saving Riviembis along with many other prisoners like Net'skebio. She also stole the plans for the cloning machine, brining them with her to the Imperatrix Centurii. The Centurii Riviembis would, along with other members of the Tech branch like Rhoy, build the cloning machine despite debates on whether it was ethical or not to clone a person. An Army Riviembis would force her second apprentice, Karuviswo, to get into the machine, and would then have her first apprentice, Baul Bancroft IV, who was now the Centurii's janitor, do the job of cloning him. The clones would be called Soundblasters, and 10 were made originally, all different from each other. A False Centurii One day Darth Ceiv of the Elite Dawn, a man who had previously betrayed the Centurii but was considering an alliance again, was brought to a ship of the Centurii's. While he thought it was the Centurion, it turned out that all Centurii ships are decorated pretty much the same. He would meet Riviembis there, along with a Soundblaster clone posing as the Grand Admiral. He then attempted to turn on them, but it was revealed these two were only clones when another fake Riviembis accidentally walked into the room. It is unknown who else in the Centurii was cloned for this other ship, but there were at least 5 Riviembis clones on board when it was crashed into a star. The End Baul Bancroft and Riviembis were the only ones that knew how to work the machine, and Baul Bancroft would end up leaving the Centurii due to many factors, mostly the rebellion of the original Soundblaster clones. Riviembis would for a time continue the practice, but with the death of Beyiw and the resignation of Riviembis, the cloning machine was left to drift in space with the ship it was on.Category:Lore